


walking on the embers

by Solariz



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, can't believe i have to write that tag in the year of our lord two thousand and twenty one, listen joe wouldn't shut the fuck up so i had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solariz/pseuds/Solariz
Summary: Joe's needs are not complicated: his family’s happiness, and Nicolò. Always Nicolò.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	walking on the embers

**Author's Note:**

> i had to frantically put this to words because joe's voice wouldn't shut up. here's to you, joe! also, this is set in the southern hemisphere. no, it isn't relevant to the fic, when i said porn without plot i meant exactly that but i mention shorts once and i mean the outerwear. it is summer where they are!
> 
> disclaimer: yeah, i don't own tog blah blah blah. onto more important things: the whole year of our lord thing?? i'm an atheist, so technically the year of nile's lord. technically it's the year of _my_ lord 922 💁
> 
> this goes to my babes who read what they like and mind their own fecking business ayyyyy. thanks and kisses to my beautiful and super patient beta, [eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus). go give her wonderful fics the love they deserve (hint: it's all of the love)!!

'Joe, mmmm, _Joe!_ '

If there was anything that ignited the fire inside Joe alive, it was his husband's responses while they made love.

'Oh, Joe!'

Or fucked, in this case. Nicky felt like heaven. He had while Joe prepared him with his fingers, when he held him down with a hand on his thigh as another carefully but firmly stretched him from the inside. And he did right now, with his hard cock half way inside the heaven that was Nicky's body.

Nothing brought him peace and pleasure the way fucking his husband did. His moans, the feel of him, the way he stretched over the bed, or sofa, or the wall.

'Joe, please, please,' his husband pleaded. He clenched around Joe, driving him further inside. It was instinctual, the way Nicolò could not stand to have any separation from him in these moments, the way he had to have all of Joe inside him, filling him. The way he needed this not only because of his own desire, but because Joe could not live a moment more without making love with him.

He couldn't say which of them started it. Who kissed who first or who lit the spark between them this time. He could only remember the heat that had been consuming him all day.

Nicolò had cooked breakfast for their family because that's who he was. He’d made Joe's favourite jam the night before so he could enjoy it in the morning with his toast. He’d prepared the coffee maker so everyone could have their cup when they woke up and meandered down to the kitchen.

Then Nicolò had shown Nile how to properly care for a sniper rifle; how to properly disassemble it, clean it, oil it, and then reassemble it again with his nimble fingers and carefully concentrated eyes. And then, Nicolò had lounged in their bed with the window open for most part of the afternoon, reading a book. His belly was pressed to the mattress and his lovely supple arse was right there, where Joe's eyes could feast on him, and the length of his back and softness of his hips gently blanketed by the sun.

That was when Joe's self control had snapped, after an entire day of longing to touch his husband, he was taking the opportunity when it was given.

So he had finally entered their room, closing and locking the door on his way in. Nicky knew he was there and what he was thinking, but allowed him the pretense of the element of surprise. So Joe approached him slowly, savouring the picture his husband made sprawled over their bed, wearing a jumper that was undeniably Joe’s, and soft shorts that left little to the imagination. Nicky was not even wearing briefs, Joe could tell.

Once he was at the foot of the bed, Joe grabbed his love’s right ankle and pulled him closer, shattering the illusion that they both weren’t one hundred percent aware of every single movement the other made. Then he smoothed his hands over Nicky’s legs, from his firm shins to his plump thighs, where he dug his fingers hard enough to leave bruises. Fuck, Joe needed to leave hand shaped bruises on his husband’s soft hips, he needed to leave mouth shaped marks on his inner thighs and beautiful arse.

Nicky’s eyes had already been glazing over with pleasure. His love melted under his hands, as was the case every time they made love. Because Nicky was his, and he was Nicky’s. And the pleasure they brought out of each other was always a flame in the backdrop of their daily lives, which when stoked, would blaze and consume them in the most delicious ways.

So Joe stripped his husband of his shorts and shouldered his way between Nicky’s legs, leaving a trail of lovebites on his inner thighs, sucking and nipping, and enjoying the heavenly mewls and gasps this drew from his love. He made his way to Nicky’s cock, laving with saliva, enjoying the bitter tang of precome when he couldn’t help but lick Nicky’s wet slit.

Then, because he was truly ravenous for his husband’s pleasure, he went further behind his balls, his tongue making its way over Nicky’s perineum. Nicky arched his back, giving Joe more room to part his arse cheeks and revel at the sight of his prize. Nicky’s tight hole was already clenching, a pretty shade of pink. Nicky swayed his hips to break Joe from his heated thoughts and into action. Joe licked his husband’s pretty hole, twisting his tongue at the end and pointing it, not teasing his love in the least. He let out a hungry groan at the taste of Nicky’s skin and dug in, licking and sucking his hole with gusto.

The harmonious chorus of Nicky’s panting, moaning, and mewling drew him away from making out with his hole to spitting on it and burying the first finger inside, working it in slowly but surely. Nicky tossed him the lube, and Joe caught it using battle honed reflexes and spread it on his fingers, removing the one inside his husband and slicking it as well. He then concentrated on preparing him, because he was self aware enough to know that he would not be patient enough to go slow once he was inside his love.

He buried the first finger back inside Nicky, smugly satisfied with the groan of gratification his husband made at being penetrated again. ’Joe, please… Please give me more, I need more’

‘Oh, habibi, how could I ever deny you when you beg so sweetly,’ he rasped, his mouth sucking bruises on his love’s delectable arse while he looked closely at his second finger joining the first in that desperate hole. ‘My love, is your hole really that hungry for me?’

‘Joe!’ Nicky squirmed where he lay on the bed, face down with his hands clutching at the bedsheets. But Joe stopped his fingers' movements until Nicky let out a frustrated moan and replied, ‘Always, Joe, I’m always desperate to have you inside me. Please give me more, tesoro, I beg you.’

The way Nicky’s voice devolved into a whine when he spoke drove Joe to give him a third finger, thrusting them inside rhythmically to the beat of the song their hearts sang when they were together. The song that said they were inseparable even when they were apart, that they had loved each other for almost a millennia and would continue to do so for millennia to come, regardless of when their time came.

‘My love, you sing so beautifully for me. Come on, fuck yourself on my fingers a little, my love.’

Nicky, never one to disappoint, let out a long moan and started fucking back onto Joe’s long dexterous fingers, inadvertently hitting his sweet spot. This made him whine and keen in such a delicious way that Joe just _had_ to suck at his hip and leave yet another mark.

And then finally, Nicky mewled, ‘Joe, please! Please come inside me, amore mio. I don’t want to come like this, please.’

‘What do you need, my love,’ Joe whispered teasingly, already knowing the answer and loving how frantic his love was, how close to the edge he had driven his husband with just his tongue and his fingers.

‘Your cock, Yusuf! Please! Please give me your cock, I need it,’ Nicky sobbed. And well, nobody could ever dare accuse Joe of not having mercy.

Nicky had whined at the loss of his fingers, but was quickly rewarded when Joe quickly discarded his shorts and slid inside the delightful heat, bottoming out with a groan.

That was how they got here. With Nicky still on his belly on the bed, his soft hips in Joe’s hot grasp and his thick cock pistoning in and out of him in a delicious drag. The view alone was enough to drive Joe insane with desire, to say nothing of the exquisite grip Nicolò had on his cock. The way he clenched and unclenched and swayed towards him so as to have as much of his cock inside him as possible was driving Joe to the edge, but it was no matter, because Joe hadn’t stopped thrusting into him with all his might. What a heavenly body, his husband’s. What a blessing that he shared it with Yusuf, who could only think to worship it, to fill it completely with his love.

‘Nicky, my love, you make me feel so good, you make me burn for you.’

His love arched his back in an enticing way and keened as he drummed against his prostate again and again.

‘Joe, Joe, I’m going to come. Please, Joe!’

Oh, such sweet music. And his rhythmic clenching and unclenching, the way Nicky was made for him, the way he worshipped his cock whenever it was inside him, whether it was in his delicious mouth or in his glorious hole.

Joe freed one of his hands from clutching at Nicky’s hips and snaked it around to grip at his delectable cock, which was already drooling with precome. He stroked his love in time to his hard thrusts, murmuring in Nicky’s ear, ‘come, my heart. Come on, I know you’re there, let yourself go, give me your pleasure, hayati.’

Nicky swayed in his secure grip once, twice, and on the third he came with a loud cry of Joe’s name. 

‘Oh Nico, you spoil me, my love.’

Nicky’s hole spasmed around him in a maddening way, and Joe thrust half a dozen more times and came, filling his love with his come and biting at one of his broad, freckled shoulders.

The aftershocks of such a climax lasted a while, and yet neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Joe thought fondly of Nicky’s reluctance to have him pull out so soon after making love, so he arranged them on their sides, careful not to separate from him. He took care of both his shirt and Nicky’s rumpled jumper, and rested his elegant hand on his husband’s soft belly, nuzzling his soft hair and long neck as well.

‘Ya amar, you are a gift. Your love warms me to my core.’

‘You are the brightest light in my life, tesoro,’ said Nicky, grabbing Joe’s free hand and pressing a sweet kiss upon it.

This was what happiness was, an afternoon spent loving his husband, cradling him in his arms, and knowing that he had hours, days, years still to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! title from burn away by the foo fighters, written while listening to the elephant love medley by ewan mcgregor and nicole kidman from the moulin rouge soundtrack, because i'm a simp 🤷
> 
> drop me a sanitised kissy over on [tumblr](https://nicoalkaysani.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
